Don and Jess: NYPD Baby
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Really this time the title says everything. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here and once again thankfully still alive. I know I was mean with how I left the last story but like I said, you know how much I love cliff hangers. Have no fear in this story you find out what the end of the last story was. And you'll all love it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Really people I'm just gonna stop putting this. Well not really but you get the point.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess paced the apartment as she waited for Don to get home. She was nervous. But not the bad kind. She was excited. It had been about two and a half months since her doctor had given her the ok to return to light duty and the ok to resume all other normal activities.

"Jess are you trying to wear a hole into the neighbor's ceiling?"

Jess stopped her pacing and turned to face Don. Right away Don took in Jess' excited energy and the big smile across her face. Don smiled as well.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that." Don said walking over to her. "Care to share what has put that look on your face?"

Jess nodded. "One minute."

Don watched Jess leave the room and while she was gone he took off his gun and badge and placed them in the safe he had purchased while Jess was in the hospital. After closing it up, he turned back and found Jess standing behind him, her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes." she said. Don was confused but for his wife he played along. "Now put out your hand."

"Which one?" Don asked.

Jess rolled her eyes but laughed. "Doesn't matter. Just put one out." Again Don listened and put out his right hand. He felt Jess placed something in it. "Ok open your eyes."

Don opened his eyes and looked at what Jess had placed in his hand. He thought he was seeing things. It was an NYPD onesie. He looked at Jess. If possible, her smile had just gotten bigger.

"Are you sure?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "I took the test this morning and went to the doctor this afternoon. In a little under eight months we'll be parents."

Don laughed and pulled Jess into his arms. Jess clung to Don as he spun her around.

"I guess this means you're happy." Jess said.

Don put Jess back on the ground. "You have no idea Jess." he kissed her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You have no idea."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The next morning found Jess standing outside Jarvis' office with Don at her side.

"Are you two going to come in or stand there all day?" Jarvis asked with amusement in his tone.

Don and Jess smiled and stepped inside.

"What can I do for you?" Jarvis asked, setting his pen down.

Jess looked at Don and he nodded. She looked back at Jarvis. "I know you're getting ready to put me back in the field Captain but I need to request that I stay on desk duty."

Jarvis frowned. "Jess you hate desk duty, why would you willingly stay there?"

Jess smiled. "Because it would be safer for us." she placed her hands over her stomach.

Jarvis stood up and smiled. "Are you telling me what I think you are?"

Don smiled as well. "If you think we're telling you that we're going to be parents then yes we are."

Jarvis walked around his desk, his smile growing. "Congratulations." he hugged Jess and shook Don's hand. "I'm happy for you two and Jess you are more than welcome to stay on desk duty if that's what you want."

Jess nodded. "It is. I want to make sure nothing happens to our baby." she smiled at Don.

Jarvis looked at the two and couldn't think of a time when he had ever seen them happier. "Have you told anyone at the lab yet?"

Don shook his head. "That was our next stop after you. We figured since we told you about our engagement first that you should know about this too."

Jarvis nodded. "Thank you. No go tell the others and Don, promise me you won't read comics to your kid like Messer did."

Don and Jess laughed.

"No problem there Captain." Don said before following Jess out.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac pen his pen down and grabbed his office phone as it rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Don. Can you do me a favor."

"Sure what do you need?"

"Can you gather everyone in your office? Jess and I will be there in about five minutes."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine Mac."

Mac nodded. "Alright we'll be waiting."

Mac hung up his phone and stood up. He made his way down to the other offices. Lindsay and Lucy were in Stella's office so Mac stopped there first.

"Lindsay, Stel can you guys find Adam, Hawkes and Danny and meet in my office in five minutes?" Mac asked.

Both women looked confused but nodded and Mac walked out. He made his way back to his office to call Sid and ask him to come up when said man came walking towards him.

"Hey Mac any idea why Don asked me to meet him and Jess in your office?" Sid asked.

Mac smiled. He should have known Don would call Sid himself. "Not a clue Sid. We've all been asked to meet them there."

Sid nodded. "Alright then."

Five minutes later everyone was in Mac's office waiting for Don and Jess. Lucy started fussing and Lindsay smiled as she reached for Mac.

"Mac I think Lucy wants her godfather." Lindsay said.

The others smiled as Mac picked Lucy up and started talking to her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mac asked. "It's supposed to be your nap time. I guess you want to know what Uncle Don and Aunt Jess want to tell us too huh?"

"I think we're all about to find out." Stella said seeing said couple getting off the elevator.

"Thanks for meeting us here guys." Jess said.

"So what's going on?" Hawkes said. "You've got us all curious."

Don smiled. "We've got news to share with you guys."

"Good news or bad news?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry Adam, it's good news." Jess said. "We're going to have a new addition to our family soon."

Stella and Lindsay connected the dots first.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked.

Jess nodded and Stella and Lindsay hugged her. Sid was next.

"That's great you guys." he said.

Hawkes, Adam and Danny congratulated them as well. Mac handed Lucy to Lindsay and stepped up to the happy couple. Just like when Lindsay and Danny to him about Lucy he smiled at them and hugged Jess and then Don.

"Congratulations." Mac said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Later that night at home after Jess had fallen asleep Don found himself once again watching his wife. Just like most nights when she was asleep, she had one hand touching Don and the other was resting over her stomach. Only tonight that hand was a little further down covering and protecting their child. Moving down, Don moved Jess' hand and placed a kiss where it was covering then moved her hand back. He settled beside Jess and covered her hand with his own.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

How much do you all love me right now? We're going to see a whole new side to Don as he and Jess go through this pregnancy together. Remember the sex has been picked and I already have the name. Or names. Hehe, you'll find out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

*fangirl screaming ensues!! OH MY GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SARAH HERE!!! I come home from a football game (we lost, 38-16, Panthers) And I see this staring me in the face and my first response is "HOLY S**T!!!!! THE BABY!!!" I started jumping up and down (thankfully I'm in my room, so I'm not getting stared at) and immediately started editing. Yes, IT IS AWESOME LACY!!! and I KNOW -- *mouth gets covered by Lacy's hand, then Twitch's* FINE! I'll be quiet. Hrmph. Anyways, I'm gonna plug, plug, PLUG, my poll for you HARRY POTTER fans!!! It's on my page and yes, you can vote, I don't care, I just wants your input. Oh, and I'm in the middle of writing a Slash story, and a 9/11 twoshot. YAY! I'm happy now!! LOVE YOU PEEPS! Kisses~SARAH "THE BEAST"! (yes that is my new nickname. Thanks to my S.S teacher.)


End file.
